User blog:Gudzilla1995/Puerto Changueses Love (insert thing here)
Also known as Big in Puerto Chango. A version of the Ensemble Darkhorse, where interest in a character (or an entire work) is sparked by an audience well-divorced from the production source, particularly if the show is released in other countries. Places with different cultural baggage often hook onto different characters, whether or not these are the ones pushed by the story. This is even more of a gamble when one character's personality and motivations have a direct tie to the culture of origin. In addition, what may be considered a bog-standard genre piece in the home country may be considered new and exciting in a country that hasn't been exposed to the particular genre yet. Since many companies get paid by foreign distributors simply for the right to air, how shows do overseas is not always of direct concern to the original producers. Other times, these characters are not tightly connected to a single story and are more an owned property, and may get their own storylines released more or less exclusively in certain countries. Anime and Manga *Digimon Adventure (including Adventure 02) is adored almost totally unironically in the Figgelmünch region, curiously, Boomerang airs the first season: 4 times a day. In fact, many fans hates Digimon Xros Wars and Digimon Adventure Tri, since they are angry about fanservice for nostalgia. But since 2013, airs in Japanese language (with subtitles in Spanish) on Oncemax PRIME, for reasons of curiosity with the original language. *Many fans are wondering about the rating on Saturdays... How Sazae-san (on Puerto Chango 1 in 1990) has risen audience on a Saturday where it competes with a Chilean-American show (Sabado Gigante, on RTL in 1988)? The answer is that it emits at 7:30 PM (Sabado Gigante airs at 6:30PM, after ECO en RTL), and many people are waiting for the news (Telediario). As many people love the series (as the Chespirito of Japan), since it is the alternative against Sabado Gigante. And even today, many people are at a point of discussion, which is the best. Live-Action *Japanese tokusatsus: **Dai Sentai Google-V and Choudenshi Bioman: While it's just another Super Sentai series in Japan, it is extremely popular by Germans in Puerto Chango. Despite both Google-V not having a SúperEquipo counterpart until 2010 with the Antologia SúperEquipo miniseries *SúperEquipo series: **The second series (aka: El SúperEquipo) is very popular in the 80's, but the most popular character (nowadays) in the franchise was Battle Cossack (Guerrero Cosaco). Why? Why it was very popular this character? Why in the recent series it appears as a loner? And why is the apprentice of Aka Ninger from SúperEquipo: Ninninger, as the prologue (in the first episode)? The reason is the actor Veshnyak Azhishchenkov, who he is known for the role of Battle Cossack II since SúperEquipo: Fiveman. Up to fan requests, the character has its own Megazord (aka: Shogun Ruso) in a film of Operación Fantasma (named: "Operación Fantasma: Terror en el puerto de carga (feat. Guerrero Cosaco)") Western Animation *Tom & Jerry, TMNT (1987 series) and Woody Woodpecker: In Puerto Chango they are almost "the" definition of a classic quality cartoon. For decades STEPC programmed Tom & Jerry, 1987 TMNT series (in 1991-1995) and Woody Woodpecker on TV, especially when technical difficulties occurred and they had to broadcast something of general interest to keep their audience watching (like how, in 1992, "Visitando al Viejito Pascuero" had to be taken off-air due to a fire in the Radio Munchenbürgo studios, and Puerto Chango 1 had to put on Tom & Jerry, Woody Woodpecker and TMNT instead) *Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure: It is known as the first time many know the franchise in Puerto Chango. Was premiered (only for television) in 1983 on PCTS. It was popular from 1985 to 1990 occasionally repeated in every New Year on Puerto Chango 2. Because during those years, that sells this movie on VHS and Laserdisc. Now only for DVD since 2012, and the Blu-ray relase is very unknown until Christmas in 2015. *Hanna-Barbera funny-animal cartoons (Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw, Magilla Gorilla, Secret Squirrel, Atom Ant): Is very popular in the Münchenburgo region thanks to its cuteness and overall weirdness. It's even beaten Digimon Adventure, Tom & Jerry and Looney Tunes in terms of popularity in Boomerang. Radio *Curiously, many people love to the Spanish version of "Radio Taiso" (aka: Educación Fisica en Radio). Because it was aired in the morning, by some radio stations (Infinita, Radio Puerto Chango 2, W Radio or Desierto). Since, it was a gift reward of Japan to Puerto Chango in 1983 (date where poverty is abolished). People *Political people: **The Chilean dictator: Augusto Pinochet. Is very popular in Puerto Chango, because he (including US, British and French politicians) was responsible for the 1982 coup, whom the former president Hector Formoza, committed suicide because of an economic crisis that occurred in late 1981. **The hero of the coup of 1982: Ignacio Salgado, was popular in Puerto Chango, because it is the dictatorship lasted very little from 1982 to 1984. Since who was one of the people who told Puerto Chango as a neutral country, and it was he who abolished the overall poverty, as later became the country as a copy of Chile to a billionaire country like Singapore or Hong Kong. He is currently President of the Senate of Puerto Chango, from 2012. *Contemporany people: **Don Francisco was one of the Chilean TV stars to be famous in Puerto Chango (due by the high ratings on Sabado Gigante, since 1996, when is recorded by Univision in Miami) but he was huge in the Santa Fe region, after the premiere of Sabado Gigante in Puerto Chango. **Veshnyak Azhishchenkov, a disgraced Soviet general who fled to Puerto Chango and headed the military occupation from 1980-1986, is still a popular person to this day. After that, he became Puerto Chango's version of Adam West (due to the character: Battle Cossack (or Guerrero Cosaco, is known by fans as Battle Cossack II/Guerrero Cosaco II, since their debut in SúperEquipo: Fiveman) from El SúperEquipo (Puerto Chango's adaptation of ), in the film: Leyendas SúperEquipo: Big One (2012) and the episode 10 of SúperEquipo: Ninninger), where he could do anything for a paycheck. Many fans today, wonder why the actor plays the character to have great affection with the fans, and the reason is that the original actor was taken to focus on the Hispanic theater in Ireland. And so it was the origin of the character was the most popular in the franchise, in having more appearances since the recent series by one or two episodes. Music *Silvio Rodriguez, a singer of Cuban trova, it was famous in Puerto Chango. Since the 1992 album "Silvio" and "Silvio Rodriguez en Chile", was one of the biggest selling albums in Puerto Chango for January and February 1993. *Kraftwerk are popular beyond all belief in Puerto Chango. The Mix was a best seller, due to the fact that other artists were thrown in on the Puerto Chango versions of Kraftwerk albums, and one of the first "Mix-ed" concerts and one of the last with Karl Bartos was at the 1989 National Games in Münchenburgo. Category:Blog posts